Dusk With the Cullens
by lacy fair
Summary: When Camille a new vampire is born, she is faced with the challange of finding her creator with the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is just something that I wrote just after I read twilight. Enjoy_!**

It was sad to think that the rest of your family was downstairs watching some cheesy talent show and you didn't feel welcome. That's how I felt. I was, and still am an outcast. This is my story.

January 16, 1934. that's when I was born. Well born again. I lived in an era where having underwear was a luxury. I remember being bitten. I remember waking up and finding what I had become. My eyes were black, pitch as night, and as stone solid black granite. Then the chestnut wagon lady came, and I just couldn't resist.

Blood tasted like victory. It was everything that I thirsted for, all my desires in a red liquid. When I drank, I was content. I felt ashamed, only that I had lured her in. I didn't know what I looked like until a day later, when I found myself in a shop mirror.

There I was, one of the most hypnotic creatures ever. My piercing eyes against my pale translucent skin. My features angular, defined. My hair, a wild mess of black curls that dropped to my lower back. I was a reflection of female envy and of male desire.

And that's when I met my matches.

Coming out of the shop were the doctor and his family. The Cullens, people called them. The family was two pairs; the doctor and his mate, and the bronze haired boy and his mate. They were all laughing, with their identical topaz eyes. Their beauty was radiant, pure joy and bliss. I wondered how and why these people were not in high society and just commoners. They were too beautiful.

Instantly I was jealous. I wanted to challenge them. They were the originals and I was a mere prototype. I felt insignificant. I tried to rationalize with myself, trying to say that I needed to fight them off so I could claim my territory for hunting. I didn't want to destroy them. All I knew was that I couldn't bring myself to face them. So I stalked them. I followed them from a great distance, locking my eyes on the men. The men seemed so much more flawless than the women did. They were all just so irrevocably beautiful.

I knew about the Cullens before this. They were known throughout the town. But I had never personally taken animosity towards them, until this moment. Maybe because now, I was up to par with them.

Our kind can identify with each other. We know each other's whereabouts, and we know who has hunted and who has not. We can organize parties and we can organize hunts, together, without speaking a word.

I desperately wanted to organize a hunt with the doctor and his family. That way I would be able to lure them in, and defend myself, making me the coveted beauty of the night.

After many days of anticipation I came and found the Cullens again. As usual they were out and about, and walked around the town as if they were normal. They were as far from normal as they could have ever been. They were below and I was above. I decided to jump down from great heights so I could grasp their attention.

They all entered Mr. Teeny's ice cream parlor. Just as the pale hand of the doctor touched the door knob, I sprang myself off the roof and crouched at their feet.

Of course they were caught off guard. They were startled, but the blonde beauty regained her composure, not even flinching. However the bronze haired boy, the attractive youthful boy didn't even seemed frayed.

He was dazzling to look at. At that moment I decided that if I were to take on the doctor and his family I would have saved him.

Talking with the doctor felt like talking to a GOD, frightening but a worth while experience.

He spoke eloquently, while I on the opposition was curt and harsh. One thing I knew was that I was acting overbearingly defensive, staring them all in the eye. Each word I spoke was hissed, but hushed so I wouldn't draw attention.

"Our permanent residence is near here, so please try to…"

"I am fairly civilized in my hunts. You are welcome to join me doctor, you and your family."

The lady with the auburn hair stepped forward and placed a hand on her mate. She looked at him lovingly and reassuringly. "We only eat meat. We prefer to hunt animals."

I knew that about them. I could instantly tell. They would never be as strong or as happy as I was. To me, it felt like a victory. "I see." I said, ponderingly. "Well, I guess I can go on my nomadic way then."

The boy looked at me directly and smiled a corner smile. "I guess you should be off then." It was a gracious way of telling me to leave. The doctor smiled and I turned around.

It was amusing, how they took things so lightly. They were so composed, cool about everything. When I got out of the ally I ran up the wall and sat on the roof, and watched the Cullens below from high above. They continued on their merry way, with no sign of worry or derangedness in the world. This too I envied. I watched the males put their hands on the small of their mate's backs. In return, the women smiled at their mates as they stepped forward on the cobblestone streets.

That accounted for my reason why I wanted to demolish the Cullens. They were happy-too happy to be on the existence of the earth. I looked at myself through my eyes. I couldn't see a soul, I saw a slave, a slave to blood. Maybe my beauty was supposed to be a supplement for my constant ravenous want to hunt. Being a slave was something that I didn't like. Then I realized by looking at the Cullens who were vampires-and since only vampires created vampires- who created me?

Were the Cullens the reason for my existence? Were they the ones that bit me? The only things that I had gained from this was beauty, and an infatiguable thirst for red life. Did the Cullens want me to live taking away other people's lives? How could such good natured people want other people to suffer?

I was going over my head. Maybe there were more vampires than I thought. My presumptions were clearly invalid, or absurd. I wanted to know, but I couldn't go around the town parading and cowering for more vampires.

But that's when my luck changed, and the younger pair of mates were staring directly at me, with incomprehensible wrath in their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

There they were, the blonde haired statuesque girl, and the intriguing boyish male. He was circling around her protectively as if she couldn't defend for herself. However with the potent glare in her eyes I was definite that she was able to slash me.

But I had an advantage. I was stronger, I was thirsty, I had a motive.

The boy step forward and began to move his majestic stone marble lips.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen. This is my mate Rosalie." He gestured to the blonde beauty. "I am sorry we had to spring upon you in such a rash way. You are?"

He stared at me quizzically, trying to asses if I was a benefactor or a threat. At the moment, I wanted to pounce and launch my fight however, just as I controlled my thirst, I controlled my emotions.

Introducing myself, was actually a difficult task. I had trouble identifying my stance with this Edward Cullen. He was irresistibly attractive. As I stared into his topaz eyes I could help but swaying towards the non violent side of me. But when I looked at Rosalie I regained my original thoughts.

"I am Camille. How do you do?"

"I am fine. Actually, no offence but it was against my will to visit you. It was Carlisle who convinced me."

"It sounds very much like him. Carlisle is an extremely courteous man."

"Are you two of an acquaintance?" He looked at me from below his lashes, staring at me with intensity. Was he trying to intimidate me? To this day I have not the slightest idea.

"Let us just say that your family is very well noticed around Manchester."

Just after I had said the last sentence Rosalie instantly shot a glance at me and penetrated my eyes by her gaze. She snarled territorially and crouched on the ground.

"Back off," she hissed under her breath.

"I am sorry if I have caused any trouble for you and your family," I addressed to Rosalie. I returned to Edward and angled my body towards him. "Now, I presume it is best that we make this a brief encounter? No?"

"No you have not caused us any trouble at all Camille." I liked the way he purred his name. It sounded so eloquent and smooth when he said my name. "Carlisle sent tent me to touch base with you."

"Now we will be on our way." Rosalie immediately turned around and wrapped her pale apple arms around Edwards waist.

I tried to remain mysterious, reserved in some sort of way. It was so hard for me to keep my self in check when Edward was around. And even though I only had spent a few moments with him, I had a premonition that I would be keeping those moments for my existence.

Edward shot me one last glance before the two rapidly ran off into the back allies of the city. I turned around, my back facing them and walked the other direction.

I tried walking so I could restrain my self. I was enraged. I was enraged with the Cullens for their perfect family. I was enraged that I had lost focus of my initial intentions. I was enraged that I had saw the unattainable flash right before my eyes, already belonging to someone.

When I was a child I was never an object of admiration. My mother always referred to me as the average child. My dark brunette hair and my round but soft features were not striking or even intriguing to look at. When company came over to the house, my mother always sent me to my nursery, even at the age of twelve. I always got the impression that she was trying to hide me from them, ashamed that they would only tolerate me because I was her daughter.

Being the daughter of a upper class family was not easy. I wanted so much to go and play on the streets with the orphan children. I was envious of their free nature, and lack of guidance. I wanted to be with them, and accompany them with their adventures.

As I walked my way over to the place that I was created I tried to hold my head up and not allow tears to occupy my eyes. Thinking about the lack of love that I had in my previous life only made me crave for more in my current one. I stared at a piece of broken glass beneath my feet. I stared at my unfathomable beauty and sighed. I had abruptly and churlishly arrived to the conclusion that beauty could not buy you happiness.

The next day I woke up only to find the least expected.

Right besides me, Edward was sitting in the sunlight, glistening.

I wanted to say something, only when I realized that I was sparkling too.

**Sorry. This was kind of a lame chapter. I need ideas. Please review and help me make this story progress! Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**wow guys thank you alot for all the wonderful reviews. they really helped. i decided to take a little different aproach to this chapter. read and review please. thank you. **

There I was, even more striking than before. My skin was glittering in the sunlight. Instantly I was amazed with my mysticalitiy. But at the same time I was confused. Why did we glitter and be beautiful in secret, when we were also stunning in our outer appearance?

"Ah, you look exquisite." Edward looked at me. He winked out of playful nature and laughed when I made a face.

"Thank you." However, when I looked at me in comparison to him, his statement only felt like a pity compliment. He was so handsome, his muscular body glowing in the light, his stone cold face holding a look of shame but reverence, as if he was looking up at a higher being.

Edward continued to stare in front of him. His eyes were anxious, wide with anticipation as if he saw an endless valley ahead of him that he was set to climb. That was quite the contrary since in front of the both of us was a red brick wall, topped with grime. Soon I began to recognize that my current accommodations were extremely dank and unhealthy. Suddenly I began to blush out of embarrassment. My mind began to compose a compare and contrast list. Beautiful people, and in such a dirty place…

It seemed as if he noticed my fanciness and began to stir up something else that the two of us could focus on. He turned his liquid topaz eyes towards mine and stared directly at me. His eyes were so severely magnificent it almost stopped my immortal heart from breathing.

He didn't have to tell me all the secrets of our kind. Instantly I knew. It was as if I was on one side of the road and he was on the same side. In a way I tried to compare ourselves to human kind. For them, they would be on the other side of the road.

"In our world full of vampires, we have tendencies to let our emotions get the best of us." He paused and sighed. "Lets say that we are very passionate people. "

The cadences of his voice composed beautifully orchestrated melodies and symphonies that only a master of musicality could produce.

"Do I frighten you Camille?"

I laughed. He was definitely charming and irresistible to kid around with. "No. Not the slightest bit." I bore my teeth, despite the fact that they did not resemble fangs in any way. My teeth were simply white, pale, just like my whole body after my transformation.

"No?" He questioned.

"Well if I was a human than this would be a different story." Right away I was curious. "Do you recall having met in the past?"

Edward paused for a moment humming while searching his memory. After a good moment passed he replied.

"I remember well that we met in the past. I was already a vampire, however you were still human. I couldn't ever forget when I saw you and your hair. It was extremely unique to look at, and rare in your family. I am well aware that your mother and father have a lighter pigmentation to your hair, and so does the rest of your family. Your hair was a huge mystery to the town. People thought you were different, strange. But I was more against that then ever. In my mind I thought that this was the most normal creature I have seen in my life.

And I also watched you grow. Since I am frozen at seventeen I really didn't have that much to do. At the time, Rosalie was visiting some friends in Central America so she could round up some nomads and I was desperately lonely. Each day Carlisle and Esme would ask me to join them on various trips, hunts, runs, etcetera, however I declined.

It wasn't that I was sexually attracted to you. I was just drawn to you in an incomprehensible manner. Like a vampire, you lured me into your life. I know it sounds

unreasonable but I would sit in our family room and just filter through my mind and reminisce on the times that I saw you playing in the streets, which was very rarely.

Also, your mother was quite a character. I tried to come to your house as an anonymous guest so I could talk to you. But I was glad that your mother would never let me in. I could have killed you.

Anyways, you fascinated me. Your human life fascinated me. When Rosalie came back and I told her of you she instantly became jealous. From that point on she wanted nothing than to be human. She forbade me to think about you or even look for you though my memories. She was capable alright, but she is my Rosalie and I love her, always and forever. I made a vow in matrimony, and since I am a gentlemen, then I am obliged and have no intention of breaking that vow.

So from that day forward you were nothing but a ghost.

And ironically now we are both ghost, only existing in the back of peoples thoughts – a possibility not widely accepted.

In a way we are perfect for the description of ghost. We are mysterious, disappearing and reappearing in various places, we have our agile speed to thank for that. We are pale, but that is only because our bodies are never filled. We only appear at night to hunt. We are vampires, the living possibilities of ghosts. And above all, like a ghost, we are immortal."

His story gave me chills. I was eagerly enticed to hear more. I wanted to hear more. I was intrigued. However, the only part that upset me the most was Rosalie. If she loved her dear Edward so much, wouldn't she want him to be happy. Wouldn't she want Edward to be content in his life? Like he said, he confessed to Rosalie that he was not sexually attracted to me in any way, however since she is Rosalie she took it the wrong way?

Although I had only spent a few moments with him, I could tell that he would never tell a lie, even in his mortal years. He would never hurt anybody intentionally or unintentionally. I looked ahead at the brick wall that was covering the possibilities of our unification.

What Rosalie had put up was a brick wall, a barrier.

I looked up to the sky. The clouds were grey and the sun was completely hidden, restoring us to our normal state of beauty.

Now it was safe for us to go out. And without any hesitation I took Edwards hand and began to climb out only to land ourselves in the sprawling street with dozens of humans.

**so... what did you think?? Reveiw and you can help me make this story better. **


End file.
